


Behind the Mask

by lovingSkipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto V, F/M, Female Reader-Insert, Guns, Heists, Reader-Insert, Shooting, Smut, Violence, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingSkipper/pseuds/lovingSkipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning to work for the Fake AH crew as their personal mechanic is probably the best decision you've ever made in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a friend, kawaii-cthulhu on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

It all started out with just a normal day. You woke up this morning, you ate your breakfast, you worked at your mechanic shop. However, a crew of men asking you to fix their cars for free isn't exactly something you thought you'd be doing today.

Sure, you've had people come in and ask you for free repairs, but never an entire crew. Never six men (at least you thought they were all men, one never took his mask off) at once demanding free car repairs. Sure, they were good customers, but you needed to make a living as well. Seriously, you had a job for a reason, you need money.

The Fake AH Crew came into your shop with about four broken vehicles. "About" meaning there were three cars, and one that was totally smashed that it didn't even resemble a car any more. You presumed this one was the British one's, Gavin's, who has a tendency to absolutely kill vehicles and sometimes manages to turn an SUV into a Smart Car. The fourth vehicle is a motorcycle; or, at least it at one time was. Now it looked like a giant hunk of metal that had gotten run over by six semi-trucks and hit by eight trains.

The leader of the group, Geoff Ramsey, always talked to you about what he thought was wrong, and for the most part was correct. Occasionally, he would tell you "fuck everything" and just get them a new vehicle, as it would be cheaper than repairing an old one.

Today, Geoff decided to have the balls to basically demand free repairs, on grounds that "we are here all the time". While that was true, you also need money. There's a reason for having a job and owning a repair shop.

"I'm sorry, Geoff, I just can't do that," you argue against him, crossing your arms over your chest.

He whines your name, which causes you to roll your eyes. "C'mon, we're here all the time, we always pay you extra for Gavin's stupidity," he gestures to the English man pissing off the ginger American off in the corner of the store, "so I think this time we should get our repairs free."

"Geoff, no."

"But-"

"Geoff. No."

"C'mon-"

"What if we share the heist money with you?"

Everyone goes quiet as all attention turns to Ryan. He's the man in the black skull mask whose face you've never seen before. He's barely spoken to you, always just staring at you and never revealing his face. He is mysterious, a mystery wrapped in an enigma, one you can never quite wrap your mind around. He is intriguing, and you've always been either slightly creeped out by him, or incredibly interested in him. He's caught your attention from day one, but you've never had the guts to directly talk to him. You were always too scared to do it until now.

"Uh," you stutter a bit, stroking out slightly at the fact his voice was like sex. "Wh-What?"

"Well, what if you came to work for us, and we offered you a chunk of whatever heist money we get? Would you accept the offer then?"

Your mouth opens a bit, and you're unsure what to say. You don't know how much money they make on a heist, how anything would work out, how much of a chunk you would get. But you couldn't help but have this sense that something good was going to come out of saying yes.

Before you even realised it, you were agreeing to the deal. "Yeah, okay. That could work." Just as they start to celebrate, you pipe up again. "Only if I get to see Mask Boy take off his mask."

Everyone looks at Ryan, and Ray pipes up from the background. "Maybe that's not the best idea."

Before anything else could be said, Ryan's mask came off, revealing-

Oh no.

He's hot.

* * *

The next couple of weeks went smoothly since accepting the offer. You found out you lived not too far from Michael's apartment building, and he offered that you could drop by when you felt like it or when you wanted a car to work on. He said their crew vehicle could almost always use work. You worked on his cars, your own cars, and whatever the hell Gavin came back with. With Gavin's vehicles involved, you were always pretty busy.

Early one Monday morning, a couple of weeks after accepting the offer, Geoff calls you up. "Hey, get some vehicles ready. Ray's planned out a heist, and it's going to get hectic. We need good armoured cars, and fast."

You sigh and rub your eyes, sitting up more in your chair. "What time do you need the vehicles?"

"Tomorrow."

"I hate you so much sometimes."

* * *

Geoff told you exactly what he needed, gave you the money to buy whatever it is that you needed, and then took off to get some rest before the heist began. All day you worked on the cars. All goddamn day, not even taking a break to eat. You ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as you worked, making sure the cars and bikes were as near to perfect as possible. When you worked hard like this, you got into what you called your "zone"; where you block out all the world to focus on just fixing or beefing up a car.

So when you heard a throat clear behind you, you let out a yelp and banged your head on the hood of the car. Turning around, you see Ryan there, looking sheepish even under his mask. Him and that goddamn mask.

You like his real face better. His blue eyes and his sandy blond hair are stained in your mind, they have been since you laid your eyes upon his face. And you really wanted to see it again, but you didn't want to make him take it off and seem rude.

"Oh," you say out of surprise, your anger simmering down as you look over the man. Man, he has a build on him, his shoulders wide and his arms muscular. "What are you doing here, Ry?"

He plays with his hands, looking anywhere but you, and you smile at his nervousness. "Uh, just, wanted to see you. Tomorrow's heist might get heated. Very heated. I'm not sure if I'll make it, so… wanted to see you."

You sigh and walk up to him, placing a hand on his chest to stop him. "Ryan, stop. You're going to be fine, okay?"

One hand scratches at the top of his skull mask, and you can basically feel the awkwardness drifting off him. "I-I know, but something still might happen."

"Ryan, stop. You're going to be fine, everyone's going to be fine. You've done things like this all the time, you're going to be okay."

He nods and smiles (at least you think he does, it's hard to tell under the mask) and you nod back. "You have to get going, or are you going to stay a bit?"

"I can stay."

"Good. Wanna help with some cars? The only one left is Gavin's, and it's going to be a bitch to do."

The rest of the night, until about one in the morning, you and Ryan are both working away at the car, fooling around and joking the entire time.

And no, there was no flirting.

Okay, maybe a bit of flirting.

* * *

When the heist begins, you quickly realise Ray's destination to raid is a crew that rivals Fake AH. Even worse, you realise the building the rivals inhabit is only two buildings down from your mechanic shop. Even though you personally worked strictly for Fake AH, you still owned your body shop that helped other criminals, but you had a head mechanic now that did the work you used to do while working. News had probably gone through the grapevine and they might know that you're working for Fake AH. Which is the only reason you're here; for when the vehicles the crew have are destroyed or malfunction, you were here to help.

You begin to work on an old car that you've had in the mechanic shop for years now, when you notice your head mechanic's suddenly missing. The music he was listening to before had turned up louder than usual as well. Immediately feeling the hair on the back of your neck stand up, your hand reaches for the gun at your waist. When you run a mechanic shop in the middle of Los Santos and you take in criminal's cars, you learn to have a gun on you at all times.

Turning your head and looking around, you realise no one else is in the shop. The head mechanic's mysteriously gone; the only thing left being his beer can tipped over. The music is loud, and you know it's to cover something. You whip out your gun just as three men break into the shop.

Adrenaline pumping through your system, you raise your gun and let off three rounds, one bullet blowing right through one of their heads. One bullet strayed and hit the radio, killing the music so it was only gunshots. You watch the now-dead guy drop and you get behind your car, huffing at the fact that you're now going to have to fix bullet holes in the car. You reach up and pull the trigger a couple more times, one hitting the second guy in the shoulder, the other bullet getting him between the eyes. You wince slightly as blood splatters across the wall, and duck back down as bullets fly your way from the remaining guy. Your breath picks up as you raise your gun and aim, pulling the trigger towards the last guy. The gun goes off and lodges a bullet in his brain, taking him out instantly.

You lean back against the car, stunned by what happened and the deafening silence around you. Ears ringing from the silence and the noise from the guns, and you couldn't help but be shaken up. It isn't the first time this has happened, but you don't like when it does happen.

Your eyes close and you lay down on the floor, allowing yourself to appear dead to anyone that looked. If more enemies decided to come and try to take you out, they'd believe you were dead. Then as they tried to walk away, you could take them out. If they take your gun, you can choke them or something. Take them out silently.

Because of the silence, you knew if someone else came, you'd be able to hear them whether they were stealthy or not. You silently thanked the stray bullet that killed the radio.

The door bangs open loudly, the sound almost hurting your ears. Heavy footsteps rush in, and you hear a couple of shots ring out.

You feel someone in front of you. They whisper your name, and your eyes crack open slightly to peek at who it is. Ryan's face is right there, concern and worry and sadness etched into the features on his face. You can't help but notice that the mask is off, laying on the ground next to you. You blink your eyes a couple of times to clear your vision, sitting up. "Ry-"

He breathes a sigh of relief almost immediately, a slow smile forming. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I won't," you laugh and stand up, brushing yourself off and turning toward Ryan, only to stare down the barrel of his gun. You stop dead in your tracks, and your face loses all blood, going probably as white as a sheet of paper.

You can't believe you didn't see it. He was so mysterious and quiet, you should have seen that Ryan is on the rival team. Ryan has been nice and trying to reel you in, just to kill you in the end and probably get money on your death and-

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

You squeeze your eyes shut as the gun goes off, and for a half of a second, you believe you're dead. You honestly believe that Ryan has killed you. Slowly, you realise that your ears are ringing from the shot, you have your feet planted on the ground, and you're still standing up. He couldn't have killed you.

Vaguely, you hear something thump behind you, and tears run down your face from the sheer fear that you'd just been through. You can feel the waterworks start to flow down your cheeks, starting your own little Niagara Falls.

You reach out and touch his chest gently, carefully, making sure you really weren't dead. You needed to be sure. He looks down at you, and a look crosses his face, and the only way you know how to explain it is an "oh shit I fucked up" look.

"No, no please don't cry," he begged softly, taking your hands gently. You rip your hands from his and wrap your arms around his waist instead, burying your face into his chest to cry.

At first, he tenses, like he doesn't know what to do. He then slowly lowers his hands around you, one arm across your shoulders while the other hand gently started to stroke your hair. You leaned against him, and let loose. You bawled into his chest, shaking at the intensity. You honestly had thought Ryan was going to kill you, when in reality he was saving you.

"There you- whoa. Uh," Geoff's voice suddenly rings out from the doorway, causing Ryan to jump and hold you protectively against his chest. You cling to the slightly insane man out of pure instinct, finding comfort and warmth being in his arms. However, slightly less warm and comforting when Geoff's stupid ass laugh was in the background. He couldn't see you were crying due to your face still being in Ryan's shirt, otherwise he wouldn't be laughing. Geoff's not that big of a dick.

"Should, uh, I come back later?" he giggles out, and you hear other footsteps coming. However, you really didn't care right then. You were in Ryan's arms, and that's all that mattered. You were safe.

You were in a hot guy's arms after a heated gunfight.

What has your life come to?

* * *

"You should join us on a heist!"

When Gavin suddenly shouted that in the middle of planning a new heist a few weeks later, a chorus of "hell yeah she should!" joined in, all in agreement. Your back was facing the others, as you were working on an email to your head mechanic about returning to work soon. You laughed softly, shaking your head and continuing to type the email. "Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen. I don't think I'm all that qualified to do so."

"Hell yeah you are! I mean, damn girl, you've got an aim!" Ray yells out, imitating guns with his hands and pretending to shoot things as he spoke.

"Yeah, you'd be great in a heist. We could really use a cute lady on our team for some heists," Jack interjects, laughing softly as everyone else laughs.

You swivel around in your chair to face the others on the couch, laughing as well. "Well, I-"

"No."

Everyone stops and looks at Ryan, the only one who doesn't have a smile or any sort of agreement in his eyes. His eyes show a hard disagreement, and another emotion that you can't place. "She's not joining the trip, end of story."

"Ryan, I-"

"No."

No one else says anything else on the matter.

* * *

Even though Ryan strongly does not want you to participate, you do anyway. Fake AH (excluding Ryan) got together the next day and planned out the entire heist, including you in on it. You are excited to go; it's not your first heist, but it's your first with Fake AH. You feel bad going against Ryan's wishes, but you really want to take part.

On the day of the heist, Ryan found out that you were on the heist, and blew up.

"What the fuck do you mean?!" he yells, gesturing to you in your red dress and high heels. "I said no to her participating!"

"Ryan-" Geoff tries, but immediately is cut off by Ryan's yells.

"Geoff, she can't- she can't join us! It's too dangerous!"

You step forward, your heels clicking against the pavement as you take his shoulders in your hands. Your thumbs massage the back of his shoulders before turning him towards you, and your hands drift to his face. Cupping the cheeks of his mask, you force him to make eye contact with you. "Ryan," you say calmly, never looking anywhere else but his eyes. "I'm okay. Everything is going to be okay. If I join, the heist is going to be easier, okay?"

He doesn't really respond other than the clear tight frown behind the black skull mask.

"Ryan, I promise. Nothing's going to happen. The way this is set up, it's foolproof. No one will be able to see through it."

He sighs in defeat and throws his hands in the air, mumbling something about if you get shot don't come crying to him. You sigh softly, crossing your arms over your chest. "Why are you like this? So protective?"

You never receive a response, because Gavin decides at to accidentally let off his gun and make people scream around you. Well, fuck.

Jumping into Michael's vehicle immediately to escape the cops, you choose to sit on Ray's lap because Ryan was on the side of the car. It was slightly cramped and a lot illegal, but you were criminals anyway, who the fuck cared?

After about forty minutes of set-up, you guys are set in position. You walk into the bank and smile at everyone, your heels making click noises that made you feel more powerful than it probably should have. Pushing the door open, you look around and see the rival gang leader in his chair, smiling at you. "Come in," he said, his voice tinged with a lovely Scottish accent. "Sit down. Your deal made me quite interested."

You smile softly and sit in the chair, making sure your dress is low enough to show cleavage, but not low enough to accidentally let anything slip out. Which at this point, might actually help with the situation.

"Oh, I have a deal for you." Your voice lowers and your eyebrow cocks slightly, a small smirk curling at your lips. It's not easy to fake being attracted to this guy, but it's not too hard. He's pretty decent looking, but he's nothing like Ryan is.

Wait, why are you comparing him to Ryan?

"Do tell."

"Well," you start, leaning back in the chair and spreading your legs ever so slightly, as to tease the man behind the desk. "I'm thinking we could talk some money. I give you mind-blowing sex, along with some secrets from Fake AH Crew, and you pay me. How does that sound?"

Your tongue traces your lips and you smile at him, biting your lip gently as you wait for him to get done checking out your breasts and answer you.

So far, all was going according to plan. Seduce the man, get in his lap, kiss him once, then knock him the fuck out, then grab the keys from him. You grab his suitcase and unlock the vaults behind him, grabbing as much money as you could. Then, escape and go to the others in the van, then quickly go to Michael's apartment and hang out there for a while.

The rival leader looks interested; and that's a bit of an understatement. He leans back in his chair, tapping his unlit cigar against the table before throwing it down and patting his legs. "C'mere."

"Yes, sir," you say, and obey him. You sit on his lap, but he tsks. "Nope. I want you to face me."

You nod. "Yes, sir." You get up, then swing one leg over his lap, straddling him as his hands rest on your hips.

He touches your chin, grinning softly. His skin isn't as soft as Ryan's is, you notice almost immediately. His pale pink lips look chapped and rough, unlike a certain Haywood's lips. He isn't as buff or as strong as Ryan, either.

Holy shit, why are you comparing him to Ryan?!

As you begin to lean forward to kiss the Scottish man, a British voice rang through your earpiece much louder than it should have been. "Boy, I bet you wish you were that guy, Ryan!"

You jump at the pain in your ear, the sharp jump causing it to fall out. A gasp falls from both your mouth and the rival's, and you sit in three seconds of terrified silence.

"You're working with them?!" The man screams, pushing you off his lap. Luckily, the desk catches you, and you immediately stand up, grabbing at where your gun should be. You are wearing a dress, of course you don't have it on you. You are fucked, and you're gonna die.

A gun is suddenly being pointed at you, and you feel like you can't breathe. "Are you working with them, with Fake AH?!"

"Help!" you scream knowing that through the listening device in your necklace.

The gun goes off, and there's a searing pain on the top of your shoulder, like a hot iron was just set on your skin. You wince, and suddenly the butt of his gun hits the side of your head, and your body is thrown to the floor. Suddenly there's a figure running by, and the sound of the rival crew leader's neck snapping. You gasp for air and grip your shoulder, feeling the warm sticky liquid slide down your back and hand. You hear gunfire in the background, but you're focusing on yourself and your own pain. Everything is fuzzy; the gun hitting the side of your head makes you feel disoriented. There's yelling and gunfire and bullets whistling through the air all around the room, and you're not sure who exactly is shooting. Is that Ryan?

It is. Ryan's fucking pissed, apparently, and he's basically destroying everything. There's suddenly the smell of burning something, and then you know the plan has gone to shit. Your eyes close as you press harder against the wound, and you try to sit up and maybe grab a gun to help out. Thankfully the shoulder hit isn't your shooting arm.

Everything is blowing up fast, and you only popped off a couple of people before all the rival gang that didn't run away were dead. Your heart kicks against your ribcage harshly like an aggressive animal trying to break out of his vage, your head is pounding, and you decide to close your eyes for a second.

And then your world goes dark.

* * *

"She's never participating again. Ever."

The voice cuts through the darkness, and you're vaguely aware of the pain in your shoulder. Your head is killing you, your body sore, and you kind of feel like you're on a cloud. You give off a soft noise, but no one hears you over another voice speaking.

"She was perfectly capable. She was just fine until-"

"Until the little British prick decided to fucking tease me and put her life on the line!"

Another voice chips in, a soft, sheepish English voice. "Ryan, I'm so-"

"Oh, shove it up your ass, Gavin. I'm still really fucking pissed at you."

"But Ryan-"

You open your eyes just in time to see Ryan (without his skull mask to show his true anger) slamming Gavin against the wall of Ryan's home, his jaw clenched and growling a bit. "You fucked us, Gavin. You fucked us and you fucked her. You almost got her killed on her very first tucking mission! What the fuck would you have done then, huh?!"

Geoff and Jack are on Ryan now, pulling him away from the younger man. He drops to the ground as the blond releases him, Michael and Ray suddenly there to protect him from another outburst from Ryan. When he got this mad… well, he wasn't dubbed "Mad King" for nothing.

During the commotion, you've managed to force yourself up on the couch you were laying on, waking up enough to know what was going on and remember everything.

You push yourself up from the couch, walking over to the two men holding back Ryan. "Ryan," you say softly, and everyone stops and whips towards you.

Your name slips off Ryan's tongue as a whisper, wrapping his arms around you. You wince slightly at the pain in your shoulder, but continue to hug him back. "I'm here, Ryan, I'm here, I'm okay," you soothed gently, your uninjured arm coming up and gently stroking his hair. You run your fingers through it and stay calm, whispering soft encouraging things into his ear the entire time to help him calm down.

"Jesus fucking Christ, just kiss already!" Michael yells out of frustration.

Ryan backs away from you slightly and glares at them all.

After thirty seconds of silence, Jack clears his throat. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I have to get home to my wife. She's probably been worried about me all day. I'll see you guys later."

Slowly, one by one, everyone starts listing reasons to leave and files out. Once everyone's gone, you sigh and look at Ryan.

"You gotta relax, Ry, you're gonna end up having a heart attack if you keep stressing out over me." One hand cards through his hair. "I'm going to be okay."

"You almost weren't," he replies softly, frowning and holding you close to his chest.

A sigh escapes your lips, and you shake your head. "But I am. Everything will be okay. I know you're frustrated at him, but you shouldn't take it out on him so much."

"What?!" he screeches and jumps back. Your body tenses and waits for the wrath you're about to meet. "What the fuck!? You're telling me not to be angry at the one man who almost destroyed my life? The one man who has jeopardized many heists and missions, nearly killed us on several occasions, and today nearly killed the love of my fucking life?"

Both of you tense up, staring at the other wide-eyed and disbelieving. Neither of you say a word for a while, just locking eyes and not saying anything.

Everything makes sense now. The protectiveness towards you, the staring, the dropping by your apartment at least once a week to help you on cars. It all makes sense now. He was in love with you.

And you're realising that's why you've compared the rival leader against Ryan. You're heavily attracted to him, that you knew, but you've been heavily attracted to people before. But it's different with Ryan, it always had been. You didn't know why until now; you were in love with him as well.

Finally, after what felt like twenty minutes (in reality it was only about a minute), Ryan clears his throat and suddenly finds the carpet much more interesting. "If you… want to go, I understa-"

Your lips placed upon his shut him up, and the surprised muffled noise that emits from him makes you chuckle softly into the kiss. Pulling away before he really has time to react,, you smile. "I feel the same way."

A smile of relief and happiness curls on his lips and his face lights up brighter than the sun, and you can't help but feel a heartwarming sensation fill your body.

He kisses you again, one hand cupping your cheek and the other pressing against the small of your back, your bodies molding together. It was cliché as fuck, but you felt like you and him fit together perfectly. Lips, tongue, and heat is all your world is, and you're not complaining about it. One hand rests on his shoulder while the other runs through his hair, and you let a small noise of content slip into the kiss.

Ryan's hands begin to wander your body, and you can feel the heat rise between you two. Breaking the kiss briefly, you mutter against his lips, "Let's take this to the bedroom."

With a flushed face and an encouraging nod, he picks you up and carries you to his bedroom. Once there, he rests you on the bed, climbing over you and kissing up your neck. A gentle moan escapes your lips as you tug his hair softly.

Slowly, little by little, he pulls down the little dress on your body, his mouth following the dress down your chest. Your face flushes as you stare at the other man as he makes his way down your body. He presses kisses along the line of your panties, his hands sliding up your legs. Fingers hook your underwear and drag them down your legs slowly, his lips hovering over you.

Your breath picks up as he spreads your legs, his mouth suddenly- oh. You let out a moan as his tongue traces up your slit before taking time on your clit, nipping and sucking and licking until you're a moaning mess on the bed. You're grabbing at his hair and arching your back, moaning his name occasionally for encouragement.

A finger then gently slips into you, and your hips buck up towards the sensation. He goes slow, teasing you a bit, but he then slips in another, picking up the pace. You roll your hips up toward him, one hand gripping his hair while the other gripped the sheets.

Sooner than you'd like, he stops, climbing back up you body. Lips reconnect, tongues dancing as hands wandered, peeling clothes from his body and tossing them carelessly off the bed. Neither of you cared about anything other than each other at the moment.

A small smile pulls at your lips as you and him flip positions; you now on top. Ryan looks slightly surprised by it, but doesn't at all look displeased. Your lips gently kiss his jawline, your hips connected, his hardened length resting on his lower abdomen. A quiet gasp barely makes it to your ears as your hips roll against him, his fingers grasping your hips. Your hand reaches down, fingers gently brushing against him. This causes him to jolt slightly and bury his face in your neck. You smile again and wrap your fingers around his cock slowly and gently.

"Fuck," he whispers, your name following the curse as a gasp when you thumb over the head to gather the pre-cum at the tip. Ryan's hands slide up your back as his hips roll up into your hand, eager for more attention. Your hand begins to stroke him gently, and you relish in the little noises of pleasure escaping his throat. "Goddamn," he breathes, tilting his head back a bit as he bites back a moan as your thumb rubs over the head again.

Soon, your hand slows to a stop, and you kiss his cheek before kissing him once more. He pulls away, though, looking at you through lust-blown eyes. "Wait," he says, trying to calm himself down a bit to form at least half sentences. "We need- condom."

You nod and kiss him quickly. You then sit up a bit to allow him to grab a condom from his bedside drawer. As soon as you believe he's about to hand it to you, he flips the position so he's on top once more. His mouth presses several kisses all over your jawline and neck, one hand holding him up while his other presses against your clit. A shot of pleasure makes your body jolt slightly, a gasping moan tearing from your throat.

He smiles and sucks at your pulse, creating a hickey as a finger slips into you, his thumb pressing against your clit. "Ryan," you gasp, holding his shoulders for dear life as he begins to finger you slowly. You roll your hips towards his hand, a silent begging for more as moans helplessly ring out through the air. Your pleasure increases as he adds another finger, and picks up the pace a bit more. The pace he's set is perfect; not too slow and not too fast. Nails gently sink into the skin on his shoulders as your head tilts back, allowing more room for him to bite and kiss. He slid a third finger into you, causing a loud moan to fill the hot air.

His fingers then slide out of you, and you hear him tear the wrapping. Your eyes close as you try to catch your breath, but it's useless. Just seconds later, he's pressing in and oh jesus fuck.

Both of you take shuddering breaths at the feeling of him bottoming out, your hands clinging to his shoulders as his hands rest on your hips. His head rests on your uninjured shoulder, taking deep breaths. "Go ahead," you whisper, and he pulls out slowly before thrusting into you at a quick, but easy pace.

Your legs wrap around his hips, and you cling to him to desperately. Wrecked moans from both you and Ryan fill the air. Your entire world is just Ryan and pretty soon, his hips are stuttering, his motions are becoming jerky, and it you can feel your orgasm building in your system.

"Ryan," you moan out in warning, and he reaches down and presses his thumb against your clit and fuck fuck fuck. It hits like a ton of bricks, loud and back-arching as you cling to Ryan through the waves. His hips stutter and he moans out, his face buried in your neck, his nails digging into your hip as his orgasm washes over him as well.

You collapse next to him, breathing hard and ragged. You close your eyes, hearing him take off the condom and throw it away. He curls up next to you, and you smile, flipping on your side to face him as your eyes open.

Your noses brushing against each other, arms wrapped around each other, legs in a tangled mess.

"That was amazing," you breathe, giggling a bit as he pulls you close.

"It really was."

It's silent from then on, a comfortable silence. You both share kisses and nose-bumps and gentle tracings against bare skin from each other, laying there until you both fell asleep in each other's arms.

You are accepted into the Fake AH crew as another member two months later. You and Ryan get engaged eight months after that. You then marry ten months after the engagement. A year after the marriage, you give birth to your and Ryan's first child.

And you can't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! ♥


End file.
